Sing
by anna500
Summary: A Vocaloid story slice-of-life style!


**Chapter 1 Voca!?**

~Ding Dong Dang~

The last bell of the day finally echoed through the halls of Vocaloid High. The students all let out a tired but happy sigh as they began getting their things together. A girl with long green hair tied in two ponytails slowly put her books in her bag. "Miku-senpai," a voice called gently from the open door. The girl with green hair turned her head to find the source of the voice, in the doorway stood a boy with short blonde hair. As Miku's eyes met with the boy's blue eyes a girl that looked exactly like the boy shot through the door towards Miku.

"Miku-chi~!" the girl says as she throws her arms around Miku. "Len was being a meanie! He left me in the classroom!" the girl said as she continued to hug Miku.

"I was _not _being mean!" Len said as he moved away from the door and towards the two girls. "Rin was just taking too long," the twins continued to argue as Miku closed her bag and stood up.

"Len-chan, Rin-chan let's go home together," Miku said as she smiled gentle at the two.

As the three childhood friends walked out the gate the twins took their position on either side of Miku, Len on the right and Rin on the left.

"Hey, Miku-chi did you hear the Voca's practicing today?" Rin asked as she looked over at Miku with a bright smile.

"The Voca?" Miku asked with a puzzled expression.

"Geez, Miku-chi you are so far behind on the latest gossip!" Rin said as she puffed her little red cheeks out like a child.

"Sorry," Miku replied in a gentle apologetic tone.

"Well that's why I am here!" Rin said as she gave Miku another hug. After she pulled away she continued. "The Voca are actually a new club and already all the best singers in our school have been joining!"

"_Obviously_ they aren't _that _popular if neither of us has ever heard of them," Len said looking across at Rin.

"They _are _it's just that you're dumb!" Rin said as she stuck her tongue out at Len.

"**What!?**" Len said in a fierce tone as he prepared for their annual arguments.

"I'm not sure I want to be in the middle of this," Miku said with a light hearted laugh but neither of the twins heard her as they continued to argue. Just as the siblings quarrel was dying down Miku's house was already in sight. The house was a normal house like all the others on the street. The garden was a bloom with beautiful spring flowers. Inside the fence stood a boy, with a dark green watering pale, that looked a lot like Miku. "Nii-chan!" Miku called out as she raised her arm to wave. His short green hair swayed as he turned his green eyes to gaze at the three friends.

"Mikuo-niisama~," Rin said as she ran ahead of Miku and Len to the gate.

"Whoa, Rin-chan you've gotten so big!" Mikuo said as he put the watering pale down and patted Rin on the head.

"Heheh, of course! I always drink all my milk unlike my unruly little brother!" Rin said smugly with a big smile.

"I am home," Miku said after she and Len finally made it to the gate.

"Welcome back, Miku," Mikuo said with a smile to his little sister a big gentle smile.

"See you tomorrow, Miku-senpai," Len said to Miku as he walked through the gate of the house next door.

"See you later," Miku said giving a small wave to Len as he disappeared through the door.

"**Ah! Len, you're leaving me behind again!**" Rin yelled as she ran through the gate of their house. "See you tomorrow, Miku-chi!" Rin yelled as she disappeared into the Kagamine home.

"Where's mom and dad?" Miku asked as she put her bag down and began helping Mikuo water the garden.

"Mom went out to buy groceries for stew tonight and dad is still at work," Mikuo said as he drenched the tulips with cool water.

After the garden's thirst had been quenched both of the siblings went inside. "I'm going upstairs to change." Miku said as she started up the staircase.

"Wait a minute," Mikuo said as he looked up at Miku. After Miku had turned and was looking at him he continued, "There was some of your classmates here earlier looking for you."

"What did they want?" Miku asked as she started back downstairs.

"I don't know they didn't say," Mikuo said looking thoughtfully for a second.

"Did they say who they were?" Miku said ask as she looked puzzlingly at her brother.

"I don't remember . . .," Mikuo said as he tried hard to remember. "One of them was a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes the other was a boy with blue eyes and long purple hair tied back in a ponytail. Do you know them?" Mikuo ask looking back at Miku.

"Yeah, the girl is Megurine-chan and the boy is Kamui-kun, but I don't know what they would want with any of us," Miku said thinking for a minute. "Well, I am sure I will find out tomorrow at school since we are in the same class," Miku said optimistically as she headed upstairs to her room.

Later that night as Miku laid in her bed thinking about what her brother had told her she heard a small tap at her window. Just like when they where little Miku sat up on her bed and opened the window to find Len staring out of his own window back at her. "That's good, I thought you might be a sleep already," Len said as he settled back into his room.

"What is it Len-chan, you rarely knock on my window anymore?" Miku said looking at Len with a just a little more than a worried look on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing much!" Len said trying to not make Miku worry. "It's just that Megurine-senpai and Kamui-senpai where at our house," Len said as he looked at Miku a little confused.

"So, they were at your house too, Len-chan!" Miku said giving Len a surprised look. "Did they say what they wanted?" Miku asked looking Len in the eyes.

"See that's the thing that's bothering me they didn't tell my mom what they wanted they just said 'We will ask them tomorrow,' or so my mom says," Len said to Miku with a face of a top notch detective trying to solve a mystery.

"Well, there is no use wondering about it now we will just have to wait and see tomorrow," Miku said smiling at Len with a light chuckle.

"Yeah," Len said smiling back at Miku.

Outside in the hall of the Kagamine house Rin walks back to her bedroom from the bathroom but stops just in front of Len's room as she thinks to herself. "Wait, that's Miku-chi's voice," With a loud bang Rin kicks open the door to Len's room. "Ahh, I knew it!" Rin said as she ran over to Len's bed and put him in a choke hold. "It's not fair Len gets to chat with Miku-chi so late at night while my window only faces a brick wall!"

"Ri-Rin I c-can't b-breath!" Len said as his face started to turn purple.

"Serves you right for trying to chat up Miku-chi so late at night!" Rin said as she tightened her grip on Len.

"R-Rin-chan I think you might have killed Len-chan," Miku said look at poor Len.

"That's it, I have decided," Rin declared after finally losing her grip on Len.

"What?" Miku said startled by Rin's sudden outburst.

"that I will be switching rooms with Len starting today!" Rin said proudly as she pounded her chest with her left han

"R~in," Len finally said after having been revived by the fresh air.

"What?" Rin ask carefree as a bird.

"G-E-T O-U-T!" Len said as he threw his sister back into the hall.

"Tsk, guess he gets to hold the fort for another night. Well, guess it's time to retreat for the time being," Rin said as she laughed cynically to herself all the way to her bedroom.

After finally being able to get rid of his pest Len let out an exhausted sigh. Miku laughed at the sight as Len made his way back to his window. "What's so funny?" Len said blushing a little at how un-cool he had been.

"Nothing much, just you two," Miku said smiling once more at Len. "Well, I guess I should let Len-chan get his beauty sleep," Miku joked as she winked at Len.

"Hey, Miku-senpai," Len said as his eyes met Miku's, "can you not call me Len-chan anymore."

Miku a bit surprised by the request said, "Then, what should I call you; Kagamine-kun, Kagamine-san, Len-san, Len-kun, or Len."

Len blushed a deep cardinal color as he heard Miku's last word and quickly stammered out, "N-never mind, just call me Len-chan!"

"Then, Len-chan it is," Miku said smiling at the embarrassed Len, "Actually, while we are one on the subject of names, why did you stop calling me Miku-chan?"

"Because, we are not kids anymore, Miku-senpai," Len said as he tousled his hair with his hand trying to hide his scarlet face.

"Well, good night Len-chan," Miku said looking a little sad as she shut her window.

For a while Len just sat there looking at Miku's window before he finally said quietly to himself, "Stupid Miku," and then he shut his window.

* * *

"Len! Hurry up! If you make Miku-chi wait any longer we are going to leave without you!" Rin called up the stairs to her little brother as she grabbed her bag.

"You better not leave me Rin!" Len yelled down as at his sister, taking the steps in twos.

Both of the Kagamine twins dashed out the door, Len behind Rin. Miku just stood out on the sidewalk looking up at the gently moving clouds as the ruckus from the Kagamine house made its way into the street. Miku glanced back down to look at Rin and Len. She let out a soft laugh as she said, "What's the rush you two?"

"We're going to be late Miku-chi!" Rin replied as she took a hold of Miku's arm to pull her along.

"But, it's only 7:45," Miku said to Rin as she looked down at her aqua blue watch. It took a minute for either of the twins to process what Miku had just said.

"Well, I am going back to bed." Len said as he turned back towards their house.

"You're only going to get twenty minutes of sleep!" Rin yelled at Len as he opened the door.

"So?" Len said as he turned his head to meet his sister's gaze.

After releasing a sigh Rin said, "I am going with Miku-chi so don't blame me if your late." And with that the twins went their separate ways.

Len was suddenly awoken by a stream of light that shined through his bedroom window. Sluggishly he reached over to look at his clock to see what time it was when he saw that the clock read twelve o'clock he jumped up as fast as he could and sprinted towards the school. Len knew that when he got there he would be scolded but, as he entered the court yard he forgot that as his mind and body froze when his eyes caught hold of Miku. She was talking to an older guy with short blue hair. Her face was really red and she looked a bit panicked when all of a sudden the boy grabbed Miku's hand. This sent Len running towards them. Both of their faces entered a surprised state when suddenly Len broke apart their hands by placing himself between them. A little more than angry Len yelled out, "DON'T BULLY MIKU!"

* * *

~ Earlier That Morning Miku and Rin ~

"You know he is going to over sleep," Miku said to Rin after Len entered the house.

"Yeah, but it will be his own fault," Rin said as she began walking down the road. After a few worried glances to the Kagamine house Miku turned to catch up to Rin. "By the way why are you going to school so early?" Rin asked after Miku caught up to her.

"Well, I have cleaning duty today," Miku smiled to Rin as they sank into a comfortable pace.

After having reached the empty school gate Rin let out a sudden burst of energy as she said, "That's right!" With a determined look in her light blue eyes she turned to Miku and grabbed her hand. "Tonight, I will make Len switch rooms with me," Rin pronounced like a knight saving a maiden from danger. Letting go of Miku's hand and banging her own against her chest she continued, "I will stop Len's late night tyranny!"

Rin accompanied Miku all the way to her classroom and when they arrived they saw the other member on duty, standing in the middle of the room, thrust the mop in the air and say, "Take that you evil villain!" Miku and Rin taken by surprised just stood in the door way marveling over the girl's smooth movements. The girl having not noticed Miku and Rin continued her attack on the invisible enemy. "You won't escape my sword!" the girl said as she swung the mop to her left, which placed her staring right at the two stunned onlookers. "Oh, I guess you're the over one on duty today," the girl said looking right at Miku as her bright green hair sparkled in the rising sun.

Before Miku could say anything Rin jumped through the door and ran up to the girl, "That was so cool!" Rin's blue eyes sparkled as she looked admirably at the girl.

"Masami-san?" Miku asked questionably as she looked into the girl's similarly bright green eyes.

"Gumi is fine," Gumi said as she flashed a bright smile at Miku.


End file.
